ipdkversefandomcom-20200214-history
Ajunta Pall
Ajunta Pall '(before 7000 BBY - 6895 BBY, resurrected 6700 BBY) is a former member of the Jedi Order, one of the first Dark Lords of the Sith and a member of the Justice League. Biography Early Life Pall was born on an unknown planet at some point before 7000 BBY. At a young age, he was taken into the Jedi Order. He rose to the rank of Jedi Master and began studying alchemy. Pall made an unknown discovery which was banned by the Jedi High Council. Pall gained followers who sided with him when he declared war on the Order, marking the start of the Hundred-Year Darkness. Pall fought and killed over a dozen Jedi during the Battle of Corbos, but was eventually defeated along with his followers. They were exiled to Korriban where they discovered the Sith species. Pall executed the Sith King Hakagram Graush. He became the first Dark Lord of the Sith. In 6895 BBY, Pall died. Becoming a Hellspawn Pall's spirit was sent to the Realm of the Dead, and then to Netherrealm for his actions in his life, where he became a Hellspawn. In 6700 BBY, Pall took part in a tournament to be allowed to leave Netherrealm. He won the tournament and was sent back to 100-1. That same year, Professor Geoffrey Crawford had become a monster nicknamed Ravage. The Lego City Police Department were struggling to stop Ravage, and Pall decided to step in and fight Ravage with his new Hellspawn powers. He succeeded in stopping Ravage, killing him. Pall was nicknamed Deadpool by the police, and he decided to become a freelance vigilante, helping authorities with capturing powerful criminals. Vigilantism In 6636 BBY, Deadpool fought against Jake Simmons/Deathbolt and Copperhead in Lego City. Deathbolt was killed by Copperhead, but Copperhead committed suicide before Deadpool could capture him. In 5601 BBY, Deadpool fought Chato Santana/El Diablo in Lego City. The fight ended in a water factory, and Diablo was drowned by Deadpool. In 5569 BBY, Deadpool fought Herman Shultz/Shocker in Metropolis. He captured Shocker and sent him to prison. In 5532 BBY, Deadpool fought Simon Ecks/Doctor Double X in Tech Land. Deadpool killed Doctor Double X. In 5328 BBY, Deadpool fought Doris Zuel/Giganta in Lego City. Deadpool killed Giganta. In 5047 BBY, Deadpool travelled to Vulpana to fight Samukai and stop the Vulpana Uprising. He fought Samukai using the Sword of Fire. Samukai was killed and the Uprising ended. In 4795 BBY, Deadpool fought Mark Desmond/Blockbuster in Lego City. Deadpool killed Blockbuster. In 4698 BBY, Deadpool fought Ben Turner/Bronze Tiger in Lego City. Bronze Tiger was killed by the police. In 4440 BBY, Deadpool fought Malekith and Algrim/Kurse when the Dark Elves invaded Pepar. He worked with a new vigilante, Rick Jones/A-Bomb. Together, they killed Kurse in the ''Ark ''over Pepar. Malekith fled back to his homeworld before Deadpool could get to him. With Kurse's death and Malekith's escape, the invasion ended. First Student In 4352 BBY, Deadpool took Krux in as his first student. He trained Krux in Spinjitzu and swordsmanship. Not long after this, Krux turned against Deadpool to hunt down the Infinity Stones. Krux found the Space Infinity Stone in the Space Blade and fought Deadpool. The fight took them to Duckworld, Clom, Dathomir and Tamaran. The fight ended on Terradino with Krux being defeated and sent to Incarcecon. Continued Vigilantism In 4067 BBY, Deadpool fought Kyle Nimbus/Mist in Lego City. Deadpool managed to capture Mist, but he was later killed by the authorities. In 3970 BBY, Deadpool teamed up with Nate Heywood/Citizen Steel to defeat Cain Marko/Juggernaut. Deadpool lured Juggernaut around the city, tiring him out and acquiring his helmet. Citizen Steel then let Juggernaut charge head first into him, knocking him out and breaking Steel's skin. While Juggernaut was taken into custody, Deadpool took Steel to a hospital. While Steel recovered, Deadpool went to see Juggernaut in prison and executed him for his crimes. Steel died in hospital the following year. In 3956 BBY, Deadpool became trapped in a tomb on Korriban. He was rescued by Revan, who was hunting for a sword owned by Deadpool when he was Ajunta Pall. During the rescue, Deadpool told Revan about his time as a Sith Lord. In 2633 BBY, Deadpool went to Mount Cavora, Chima to stop Killow from stealing the Oni Mask of Deception. While Killow attempted to escape on a speeder bike, Deadpool caught up to him with a Speedor and defeated him, reclaiming the Mask. Deadpool returned the Mask to Mount Cavora and placed a Dragon called Rocky to guard it. In 1789 BBY, Deadpool fought and killed a Wither called Spectralwraith. He discovered the Wither was created by Psyphon, who he defeated and imprisoned in the Null Void. In 1461 BBY, Deadpool fought Anatoli Knyazev/KGBeast in Lego City. ''Original Timeline: Deadpool found and confronted KGBeast in a warehouse and he blew himself up. Current Timeline: Deadpool met the Doctor, Turtle and Abby Yates from the future, who were trying to stop an alternate timeline created by Morro where KGBeast uses future alien weaponry and technology to rule Lego City. He worked with them to find and confront KGBeast at a warehouse. KGBeast escapes to an airship, but is knocked down into the warehouse as it explodes, killing him. Deadpool would forget this due to the timelines not being synchronized. In 873 BBY, Deadpool fought Abner Krill/Polka-Dot Man in Lego City. Deadpool managed to capture Polka-Dot Man, but he was later killed trying to escape from prison. In 613 BBY, Deadpool teamed up with B'dg and Adam Strange to stop Triborg on Rann. In 472 BBY, Deadpool fought Mortimer Toynbee/Toad in Lego City. Deadpool killed Toad. In 166 BBY, Deadpool teamed up with Griffin Turner to fight Matt Hagen/Clayface in Metropolis. In the fight, both Turner and Clayface were killed. Knight War In 102 BBY, Deadpool teamed up with Spawn and the Lion Knights to fight in the Knight War. He and Spawn led the final charge on the Dragon Castle, defeating the Dragon Knights and ending the War. Recent Vigilantism In 93 BBY, Deadpool fought Baron Wolfgang von Strucker in Lego City. Deadpool killed von Strucker. In 47 BBY, Deadpool fought Richard Swift/Shade in Metropolis. Deadpool killed Shade. In 40 BBY, Deadpool fought Drury Walker/Killer Moth in Lego City. Deadpool damaged Killer Moth's glider and he tried to fly away from the top of a skyscraper, but he fell to his death. Joining Justice League In 0 BBY, Deadpool joined the Justice League to begin training the Garmadon children as ninjas. He became a leading member. Deadpool joined the rest of the League in a mission to the Dark Island. He was defeated by Loki and eventually travelled back to Lego City with the League to fight. First Final Battle Deadpool fought alongside the rest of the Justice League in the First Final Battle. The League won the Battle and Tenebris was reduced to a spirit again. Second Final Battle To be added Third Final Battle To be added Fourth Final Battle To be added Fifth Final Battle To be added Dimensions Crisis To be added Battle of Foundation Prime To be added Battle in the Void To be added Noctem Crisis To be added Battle of Korugar On January 2nd 5 ABY, Deadpool travelled to Korugar with R2, Turtle, Flash and the Lantern Corps to defend the planet from Reverse Flash, Nute Gunray and Squidman. He led the defence of the planet alongside King Sinestro, who died in the Battle. Deadpool and his allies won the Battle. Mission to Ruusan In 5 ABY, Deadpool went with Obi-Wan Banner to find Kyle Katarn. They found him on Nar Shaddaa, helped him retrieve a disc from 8t88 and escaped the planet with Jan Ors. They traveled to Katarn's old home on Sulon and discovered the Dark Jedi Jerec was looking for the Valley of the Jedi. They infiltrated Barons Hed and leave empty handed, but were able to sneak onto the Sulon Star, finding the other Dark Jedi Jerec was working with. Picaroon C. Boodle and Gorc were killed by Katarn and Deadpool, but Obi-Wan and Jan were captured and held hostage on Ruusan upon arrival. Katarn and Deadpool battled their way to the Valley after Jerec, killing Maw, Boc Aseca and Sariss. Kyle confronted Jerec in the Valley and killed him. Meeting Spawn Again To be added Looking for the Infinity Stones and Gems To be added Invasion from Outworld To be added Blackest Night To be added Oni Invasion To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Force Sensitive: '''Deadpool is Force Sensitive. ** '''Force Lightning: ''To be added'' ** Telekinesis: ''To be added'' * Hellspawn Physiology: '''After returning as a Hellspawn, Deadpool gained a multitude of new abilities. ** '''Elemental Control: '''Deadpool has control over 5 of the Elements. *** '''Earth: ''To be added'' *** Fire: ''To be added'' *** Ice: ''To be added'' *** Lightning: ''To be added'' *** Water: ''To be added'' ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''Deadpool's speed is enhanced, enabling him to move faster than most. ** '''Evil Drawing: '''While he doesn't do this, Deadpool is capable of drawing energy from the evils of others to make himself stronger. ** '''Healing Factor: '''Deadpool can heal from almost any wound quickly. ** '''Netherrealm Portal Creation: '''Deadpool can create a portal between Netherrealm and his current location. ** '''Shapeshifting: '''Deadpool can shapeshift ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Deadpool's durability is on a superhuman level. ** '''Superhuman Strength: '''Deadpool possesses superhuman strength, able to lift vehicles with ease. ** '''Telepathy: '''While he doesn't do this, Deadpool is capable of reading minds. Abilities * '''Master Acrobat/Free Runner: '''Deadpool is a master acrobat and free runner. * '''Master Marksman: '''Deadpool is a master marksman. He is skilled with almost every type of firearm. * '''Master Martial Artist: '''Deadpool is a master martial artist. He is a master of both Teräs Käsi and Spinjitzu, able to create a red Spinjitzu tornado. * '''Master Swordsman: '''Deadpool is a master swordsman. He has mastered every form of sword combat, and is one of the few who can best Minnie Garmadon, who he also trained. * '''Multilingual: '''Deadpool is able to fluently speak and understand Galactic Basic, Shyriiwook, Huttese, Ewokese and Sith. Weapons and Equipment * Ajunta Pall's Lightsaber * Dual Pistols * Blaster * Grenades * Handgun * Shield * Sword * Twin Katanas Former Weapons and Equipment * Sword of Ajunta Pall * Sword of Fire Weaknesses * '''Aether Weaponry: '''Weapons forged in the Aether can harm Deadpool. * '''Decapitation: '''Deadpool can only die if he's beheaded with Aether weaponry or Necro Magic. * '''Necro Magic: '''Necro Magic is capable of severely wounding Deadpool. Gallery Ajunta Pall.png|Pall as a Jedi Master and Sith Lord Deadpool 1.png|Deadpool's first appearance as a Hellspawn Deadpool.png|Deadpool's current appearance Trivia * Deadpool is a mash-up of two characters from other franchises. ** Ajunta Pall, who originated from Star Wars Legends as the first Dark Lord of the Sith. ** Deadpool (real name Wade Wilson), who originated from Marvel Comics. Category:100-1 Category:Lego Category:Hellspawn Category:Home Planet Unknown Category:Birth Year Unknown Category:6895 BBY Deaths Category:Jedi Order (100-1) Category:Exiles Category:Dark Lord of the Sith Category:Justice League (100-1) Category:Force Sensitive Category:Spinjitzu